


Afraid to Love Again

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, literaturepoems, poems - Fandom, writingpoetry
Genre: Other, scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem!In this poem it's me telling about my past bad relationships that had I been even the one of last year. It was horrible. Love became a curse for me. I know Love isn't all that. I have to be strong and see where life also the future would take me at.





	Afraid to Love Again

Afraid to Love Again

Love hasn’t been

So romantic

For me

It’s more of a curse

To find

True love

Because of my past

The bad relationships

All ended horribly

Get hurt

To

Easily Attach

Then hurt more

Again

I’m sick of it

I have to leave

Love for awhile

So I can heal

Myself

Work something

On me

I need to learn

To be strong

Not get attached

Be cautious

For my well being

But I know

Love is not

So bad

I just need

Take it slow

Step by step

Baby steps

Patient

And

Communication

Are key

For me

Also understanding

However, Love to me

Is fear

The thinking of

Will it happen again?

My worries will

Sky rocket

Again

Then again

I must take

The risk

And

See how it goes

That’s my fear

What I’m scared of

Scared to Love

Afraid to Love Again


End file.
